


A Good Boy Gets Orgasms

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Cages, Cuddling, D/s, Dom!Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Teasing, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen puts Jared in a cock cage and Jared, the good Sub he is, wears it everywhere; even to set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy Gets Orgasms

“Take a deep breath, baby.”

Jared did as he was told as Jensen slid the sound into his urethra before clamping the cage shut and locking it. Jared let his breath out with a long sigh and Jensen kissed the tip of his upturned nose. “Good boy, Jay. You did so well.”

Jared grinned at the praise and leaned into Jensen’s touch. His boyfriend, his Dom, was gently stroking his back, kneading the muscle. Jared was tense, body slowly uncoiling, his nerves fried after their intense morning scene. “How long do we have until we need to go to set?” Jared asked, reveling in the way Jensen was pressing kisses to his shoulder.

“We’ll leave in about half an hour. Come on, let’s shower and get ready.”

Jared stood on shaky legs- it always took him some getting use too having the cage on. Jensen held his hand and they walked to the bathroom together. Today was going to be a challenge; Jared could already feel his cock struggling to get hard again.

Sometimes, when Jensen was feeling particularly playful, he would make Jared wear the cage all night and only allow him to come in the morning. He sighed and hoped Jensen would have mercy on him later tonight.

—

“You okay, Jared? You’re acting a little squirmy,” Misha whispered, chuckling under his breath. Misha knew about the men’s D/s relationship- had even taken part in a threesome with them once- and he could tell that Jensen had either put a cock cage or a plug in Jared today. The youngest man kept whimpering quietly, squirming whenever he sat or stood, and rubbing his groin not so subtly.

Jared blushed and nodded, “I just…You know, Jen…”

Misha laughed and followed Jared to his trailer, where he sat on the couch and opened a beer. “Oh yeah, I can only imagine. I bet he’s planning something good for tonight though.” Misha winked and Jared groaned.

“I fucking hope so. I’m going crazy, Mish. I can barely remember my lines.”

Misha laughed again. “Is it the cage or the plug this time?”

“Cage,” Jared answered, shifting on the couch. “If it was the plug, it would be way worse.”

Misha clicked his tongue in sympathy. “Yeah…Remember when Vicki made me wear the plug to set that one day? I had to run to the bathroom to jack off like every 10 minutes.”

Jared groaned at the thought of being allowed to come, and he couldn’t wait to get home later that night. Jensen opened the trailer door and poked his head in. “Come on, guys! It’s time to film again.”

Misha jumped up and winked at Jared before leaving the trailer. Jared stood up gently to leave, but Jensen caught his arm at the door. He brushed back Jared’s hair and kissed his boyfriend softly. “Hey, baby. Are you doing okay? I can take it off if it’s too much.”

With a grin, Jared shook his head. “I’m fine, Jen. Just…horny.” Jared was being honest too. It wasn’t painful, just a little uncomfortable. He loved wearing it, making his master happy. Plus, the pay off was always worth the slight discomfort.

Jensen smiled and gently kissed Jared’s forehead. “You are such a good boy for me, Jay. Love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jared whispered, kissing his boyfriend. “Now let’s go get this filming done with.”

—

It was nearly midnight before they made it home. Misha and Vicki had invited them over for drinks, and Jensen was happy to tease his lover just a bit longer. Not that Jared minded- Jensen had promised him a very intense orgasm later.

But now there were home, and the moment they entered the door, Jensen pushed Jared up against the wall. Jensen’s soft lips claimed his boyfriend’s and Jared moaned, gripping Jensen’s shirt in his hands. “Go take your clothes off and get into bed. I’m going to lock up and I’ll be up there in a minute,” Jensen whispered, delivering a soft but promising slap to Jared’s ass. Jared nodded and grinned before running up the stairs like a child on Christmas.

When Jared got to their bedroom, he immediately tugged off all his clothes and crawled onto their bed. His balls were swollen, angry red, and full of come. Jared whimpered and gripped the sheets tight, fighting the urge to touch them. The bedroom door opened and Jensen grinned when he saw Jared laid out for him.

“Good boy, baby. Now, get the lube from the side table. I want to watch you open yourself up for me.”

Jensen pulled off his shirt and pants and sat at the edge of the bed in only his briefs. Jared could see his boyfriend’s cock, tenting the tight fabric, and he whimpered, wanting it in him more than anything. Jared got out the lube and got into his knees, turning so his ass was facing Jensen. He slicked up his middle and index finger and rubbed them over his puckered hole. Jared was so horny that his ass relaxed immediately, allowing both fingers to enter his body smoothly.

Jensen hummed appreciatively behind him and Jared moaned, thrusting the two fingers in and out of his hole.

“Add another,” Jensen mumbled, and Jared followed his Dom’s orders. He knew from the tone of Jensen’s voice that he had entered his Dom persona, and Jared whimpered out a “Yes sir.”

Jared pushed the third finger into his body, and spread them apart, stretching his hole.

“Okay, now stop,” Jensen growled, pushing off his briefs and moving behind Jared. Jensen pushed gently on Jared’s back, between his shoulder blades, to lower his boyfriend’s face to the bed. Jared rested his cheek on the pillow and whimpered in anticipation. He heard the click of the lube and not too long after, felt Jensen’s slick cock head rub back and forth over his hole. “You want this, baby? Ask nicely.”

“Please, sir. Please fuck me. Want your cock in my ass, now.”

“Mm, good boy,” Jensen moaned before sliding in, bottoming out in one long, slow thrust.

Jared moaned and pushed back onto Jensen’s cock, rolling his hips. He loved feeling so full of his boyfriend’s cock. He felt like he could feel every ridge, every vein of Jensen inside him. Jensen gripped his hips hard and began to thrust, back and forth, cock throbbing inside of Jared. When Jensen was close, he leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of Jared’s ear. “You wanna come, baby boy? Hmm?”

Jared nodded furiously, face heated with over-sensitization. “Please, sir. Jen, need to come, please let me. Need it so bad!” Jared was crying, tears dripping down his face from the intense need to come. Jensen hushed gently, and his thrusts slowed as he reached forward to unlock Jared’s cage. The position wasn’t perfect though, and he pulled out of his boyfriend. “Turn around for me, baby.”

Jared flipped onto his back, and Jensen pushed back inside of his hole before releasing the cage and sliding it up and off gently. Using the sound was tricky, and Jensen had to remove it very carefully so as not to hurt his lover. His thrusts sped up and he had barely started stroking Jared’s balls when his boyfriend came hard, crying out and pulsing come all over both of them.

Jensen moaned as Jared’s hole clamped down impossibly tight around his cock and he came as well, filling up Jared’s body.

Both men fell lax onto the bed after Jensen pulled out of Jared, and Jensen sighed happily. “You did so good for me, baby. I love you so much.”

Jared grinned sleepily, “Love you, Jen.”

Jensen got off the bed and picked up his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s take a bath before you fall asleep. Don’t want you to be uncomfortable in the morning.”

Jared hummed and kissed Jensen’s collar bone. He was lucky to have such a caring Dom, and even luckier that they were in love.


End file.
